Phantom of the School 4/A Curious Figure
AP: 5 Goal: Slay Boss: Shekinah EXP: 350 Zenny: 160 Item Drop: Bonus: 4★ Sol Arc, Zenny: 10,000 Transcript Before Stage Clear Naegling: Durandal! I'd like to hear your views on the maid cafe again! Durandal: I've nothing more to say on the matter! Naegling: Nothing more...? Naegling: That's not like you, Durandal. You're always willing to talk things over. Naegling: You have a heart as big as the ocean, and you accept most things with a smile. Durandal: This isn't at all like you, either. Durandal: Do you really approve of that maid's outfit? Durandal: I thought you would have been on my side on this matter. Naegling: Ooh... About that... Naegling and Durandal were facing each other, but they wouldn't look each other in the eyes. Commander: Are they looking at each other's chests? No, I'm probably just imagining things. Durandal: Anyway...! Durandal: The design of that maid's outfit is a problem! Isn't that right, Shekinah? Shekinah: Huh?! Oh, umm... The maid's outfit? I-I guess so. Durandal: You're acting strange, Shekinah. Are you coming down with a fever or something? Shekinah: What?! N-No, I'm fine! Shekinah: I was just spacing out a little. Nothing to worry about! Commander: She clearly seems distracted by something. Commander: Um, Shekinah and Durandal, was it? Commander: We only met briefly before that meeting earlier. Shekinah: Oh, you're the commander, right? Commander: That's me. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd hear me out. Commander: It's about Excalibur. Shekinah's face suddenly darkened. Commander: She said she was shocked that you were opposed to the idea, Shekinah. Commander: She seemed pretty down, which makes me think you two are pretty close. Shekinah: Really? Excalibur said that? Commander: Sorry if I'm sticking my nose where it doesn't belong, but... Shekinah: No, it's fine. Perhaps it's inevitable that she would say that. Durandal: Shekinah... Shekinah: ...Sorry, but I need to go out on patrol. With that, Shekinah turned around and left the room. Durandal: I realize you don't know the situation between those two, but wading into their relationship like that is like stepping onto a minefield. Commander: Really?! I was wondering whether I should keep my mouth shut! Naegling: You should have, but you can make it right. Go after her and say you're sorry. Naegling: I'll speak with Durandal a little more. With that, Naegling booted the commander out of the room. Commander: Say I'm sorry? I don't even know what I should apologize for. But he didn't really have a choice, so he started walking aimlessly down the hallway. Commander: She said she was going out on patrol. That means she could be almost anywhere. Commander: Hm?! Dark mist suddenly came streaming from around a nearby corner! Commander: Uh-oh! Somebody's turning into an Eldritch! The commander started running toward the mist. He sped around the corner and found Shekinah crouched down on the floor. Shekinah: I couldn't help it. I mean, I'm the head of the public morals committee. I have my position to consider! Shekinah: Things are different now. Commander: Shekinah, please! Calm down! What happened between you two? Shekinah: It's none of your business! Before Boss Battle Commander: Shekinah, the president's feelings toward you have always been-- Shekinah: I already told you! Things are different now! Shekinah: Excalibur is student council president, and I'm the head of the public morals committee! After Stage Clear Commander: Shekinah? Please forgive me for asking things I shouldn't have. Shekinah: Commander! Shekinah: No, it's fine. After all, how would you have known? Shekinah: I feel bad for saying this, but please tell Excalibur that I can't agree with her idea. She left the hallway without heeding another word. Commander: That's strange. The dark mist is gone, and yet she still looked pretty depressed. Commander: It was the same with Naegling. I wonder if they both have something bothering them deep inside. Category:Phantom of the School